Version history
Naval Battle development process is focused on the trunk series. This means the source code in this branch is always the most fresh, but also that it can swarm with bugs and sometimes just wouldn't build. When reaching some more or less stable condition, Naval Battle developers merge the code from trunk into a numbered branch (x.y). When such a branch accumulates a satisfying number of new features implemented or bugs fixed, a new release is published. The third number in a version value (z in x.y.z) is changed. With some major new feature implemented, a new release series is started. The second number in a version value (y in x.y.z) is changed, and the codename along with it. Codenames always refer to some major naval battle of the past (from long BC to the 20th century). The first number (x in x.y.z) is planned to change when a set of major features is implemented. Some of these can be seen at Naval Battle blueprints page. The PPA at lp:al-exquemelin/navbattle comprises all the x.y.z releases. For the same plus stable revisions between releases refer to lp:al-exquemelin/navbattle-daily. Once again, in a nutshell. Code in trunk is not guaranteed to work. Stable revisions are sent into numbered branches. Implementation of some major feature signifies the start of a new branch (x.y). One or more minor changes may lead to a new release (x.y.z). Below is the version history for the Naval Battle project, divided by series and subdivided by releases. See also the Version names page for the complete list of version names, both already used and planned. 0.1 Delta Launchpad page Named after: the (c. 1175 BC) in which the Egyptian pharaoh Ramesses III defeated the Sea Peoples at the Nile Delta. Menu image: a view on the , , Russia. 0.1.3 Launchpad page Released: 2015-04-30 This release is to unite all the bugfixes and minor changes committed until 0.2.0 is out. ChangeLog * bugfix: Salvo mode was indicated regardless of current gamestate. * bugfix: Ships could be redrawn out of the playfield. * bugfix: Message order corrected for single shot gunnery mode. * bugfix: #1415245 Error with neighbouring attackers. * bugfix: #1444222 The turntable showing false hits. Screenshots 0.1.3 s1.png|Message order corrected for single shot gunnery mode. 0.1.2 Launchpad page Released: 2015-01-26 This milestone signifies the coming of the SDL console. Lower part of the window is no longer empty, now it reacts to everything that's going on in the game. ChangeLog * new: When starting a turn, the camera now returns to where a player has left it last turn. * changed: On mouse hovering over a ship, the information window displays its sprite along with the numbers. * bugfix: Crash while trying to save a random map by a user with long username. * bugfix: #1412984 Makefile modified to build successfully on Windows (MinGW). * new: Lower part of the window now is a notification area. * bugfix: Excessive calls to iface_mapout() eliminated to save CPU time. * bugfix: Ships no longer keep green tick marker after they have been moved. * bugfix: Ship debris are no longer an obstacle for cannobals. Screenshots 0.1.2 s1.png|Lower part of the window is now a notification area that shows messages commenting on game events 0.1.2 s2.png|Ship sprites displayed in the information area along with the numbers 0.1.1 Launchpad page Released: 2015-01-05 Targets mostly at bugfixes and changes that will make the gameplay more convenient. ChangeLog * changed: The distribution order of ships at the beginning of a game changed (navbattle-hunds-ships). * bugfix: #1406503 Random map saving fails. * changed: On Linux the directory for file output separated into ~/.navbattle/. * bugfix: When placing green forts, total number of squares rejected was displayed rather than that for the current fort. * changed: Distribution algorithm for the forts changed, making ports more open (navbattle-approachable-ports). * changed: Minimap now built based on the average land to water ratio of the whole map. * new: Playfield can be scrolled by clicks in the minimap (navbattle-active-minimap). Screenshots 0.1.1 s1.png|The ports have become more open, also the distribution order of ships has been changed 0.1.1 s2.png|A sample minimap built based on the average land to water ratio 0.1.0 Launchpad page Released: 2014-12-30 The first release in 0.1 series, targets at implementing the most basic gameplay features. ChangeLog * new: A hotseat implementation of the game (no AI included). * new: Sailing and gunnery duels can be controlled with mouse clicks. * new: A game is won when one of the players manages to capture his opponent's royal port. Screenshots 0.1.0 title.png|Main menu screen 0.1.0 s1.png|A view on a 2nd line fort 0.1.0 s2.png|Choosing destination for a galley 0.1.0 vict.png|Yellow wins Category:Development